


Snow, Spots, and Snuggles

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, POV Second Person, Sex, Winter, greentext, hyena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] Anon helps his hyena girl get through the frigid, unfamiliar Midwestern winter.





	Snow, Spots, and Snuggles

>Anon on safari  
>You had taken a trip to Africa for the sights, the food, the wildlife...  
>And frankly, the smoking hot tour guides  
>There were several raunchy pinups of females urging you to take a tour across the Serengeti  
>All of them anthros of various species  
>You knew the trip itself was going to be breathtaking, but you'd be lying if you said the women weren't a big factor for your excursion  
>And it was a dream come true when you booked a tour led by a spunky hyena girl  
>Furaha  
>She was witty, boisterous, and quite the tease  
>Visually, she had an amazing coat with an incredible sheen, a muscular frame that towered over you, and a devilishly playful smile  
>So of course when you got to talking after the tour and invited her to get a drink or two, you didn't expect her to actually say "yes"  
>The rest of your African itinerary was chucked into the garbage  
>You wanted to spend the rest of your vacation with her

>Fast forward several months later  
>You're eagerly waiting at the airport for Furaha's plane to arrive  
>As much as she had loved her job, you had changed her life enough for her to love YOU even more  
>So she called it quits in Africa and vowed to come to the States to live with you  
>Unfortunately, her eagerness blocked your warnings about arriving in the middle of winter  
>A Midwestern winter  
>The plane was temperate, as was the terminal itself  
>But when you see her in her khaki shorts and shirt you got shivers yourself  
>She definitely isn't prepared, so you encourage her to pick up some warmer clothes  
>"I've seen cool evenings," she says, slapping you on the back. "How bad could it be?"  
>Still, she humors you and at least buys a nice jacket  
>You're at baggage claim when she sees the white powder coming down outside  
>"Ha! Never thought I'd see this stuff in real life!"  
>You struggle to carry her smallest bag as she hefts the rest onto one shoulder and under her other arm  
>You know snow, and you already felt its bite on your way to the airport  
>But when Furaha walks outside she almost drops all her luggage  
>"S-s-shit," she says, trying to laugh it off, "I d-didn't expect it to be THIS c-c-cold..."  
>You hail a cab and you two pack the trunk with her belongings  
>You ask the driver to crank the heat up, but it's not enough to keep Furaha from shivering  
>You hold her for warmth, and she seems to shrink as she buries her head into your chest  
>Fortunately your place isn't far away, and soon the cab drops you off  
>It would be easier to get inside if Furaha wasn't trying to burrow into your coat  
>Once inside, you do all you can to make the place comfortable  
>You're making a pot of coffee as she pulls the cushions off the couch and makes a fort out of them to trap the heat inside  
>It makes you a little sad to see her suffering, but it's also hard not to find it adorable  
>You prepare the bed at night for the two of you  
>You had to buy an extra large mattress for Furaha, but it was worth it for her sake  
>She's actually charging by you before leaping under the covers  
>Nothing left but a shaking mound of sheets  
>You approach the bed, and a furry arm wraps around your waist  
>You have sudden flashbacks to your younger days, afraid of the monster under the bed that might drag you underneath  
>Now, it's trying to drag you INTO the bed  
>Furaha jerks you under the covers with her  
>The air is stifling, even more so when she completely envelopes you with her body  
>She still smells like the Serengeti, and her fur is just as soft as the first time you held her paws in your hands  
>You stroke her reassuringly  
>Eventually, her shaking subsides  
>"You better not think less of me," she says.  
>In spite of her misery, she keeps her attitude chipper  
>You tell her you'll do everything you can to make her comfortable here  
>She just chuckles herself to sleep

>When Furaha takes a shower, steam is billowing from the bathroom  
>She raids your closet for your clothes; most are a little too small for her, especially when she layers them  
>She always has a piping hot cup of coffee or tea in hand  
>You feel bad leaving her, but you have to clear some snow outside that the city hasn't gotten around to plowing yet  
>You're shoveling as much as possible when you catch a glimpse into your window  
>A mountain of blankets is looking back at you  
>It has a black-nosed muzzle sticking out of it  
>And it's fogging up the glass as it waits for your return  
>It should have been ample warning for you as you head back inside, because you're devoured by the mass of blankets as soon as you walk through the door  
>Completely inside, you are shuffled back to the couch fort where the beast's lair is set up  
>She has a tiny space heater facing the opening, and even more sheets packed inside  
>"D-don't you dare go out there again like that," she whispers to you  
>You know she's just joking  
>Maybe  
>"I get c-colder just looking at you out there, all hairless and unp-protected."  
>You tell her she'll get used to it over time  
>"Y-yeah? When's that?"  
>Well, it IS the Midwest, so she could always pack on a little winter weight...  
>She'd probably smack you if her arms were free, so she resorts to just constricting you with those toned arms of hers  
>You don't think you can even make it to the bed  
>Guess you're camping out in the pillow fort tonight

>Over time, it seems like Furaha is adjusting to the cold  
>Not much, but enough to bundle up and take brief, wary trips outside  
>You have to admit, being cuddled by a hyena girl night after night makes you feel almost guilty  
>The only problem is the hit your heating bill is taking  
>But you said you'd do everything you can to make her comfortable, and you meant it  
>She's a good sport about it, and she even lets you talk her into making a snow-yeen in the yard  
>The landscape looks like heaven, with your angel in the middle of it  
>"Heaven" being appropriate, because the snowball is already in mid-flight when you realize the mistake you've made  
>She's going to kill you  
>The snowball splats against her neck, soaking into her mane  
>She glares at you with a bloodthirsty look  
>You can't even wade more than a few steps before you're hoisted into the air and carried back inside  
>The door flies open and then slams shut  
>Everything's rushing by as she tears though your place  
>Heading to your bedroom?  
>Before you know it, she's ripping your clothes off  
>And even her own  
>She whips a blanket around her shoulders and ties it off around her neck, like a cape  
>You are thrown onto the nest of bedsheets, and Furaha straddles you  
>Her rage-induced body temperature is radiating off of her  
>"You think you're funny, huh?" she says  
>She laughs forcefully  
>And it never ends  
>She reaches behind her neck, where some of the slosh from your prank is sticking on her fur  
>It melts into her paw, dampening it  
>Her laugh turns maniacal  
>And kind of turns you on as well  
>That is, until you see just where her paw is reaching:  
>Your exposed groin  
>She grabs your member and starts pumping it  
>Fuck, it's cold!  
>But the chill subsides as your arousal keeps the blood going  
>Soon you're fully erect, and Furaha lifts herself directly over you  
>"There's more than one way to get all hot and heavy," she manages to say somewhere between her cackling  
>Her thighs drop, and your whole length is engulfed  
>She's in complete control, bucking and huffing  
>She rubs her paws over your chest, half to punish you some more with her frigid pads and half to warm them up  
>Not like you're not enjoying yourself, though...  
>You'll have to tell her she looks like a superhero with that sheet-cape flowing behind her  
>When she's in a better mood, that is  
>Her rhythm picks up, and you can feel yourself reaching climax yourself  
>She lets out a cry of pleasure as you spray liquid heat inside her body  
>You'd think the afterglow that follows such fiery lovemaking would stretch out a LITTLE longer than it does  
>Her laughing dies down, but doesn't die out completely  
>She undoes her cape and wraps it around herself fully  
>The two of you are once again snuggled into the mess of blankets and under the covers  
>Her laughing turns to gentle whining as she gives a single shiver, but with you by her side she calms down  
>"A-anon," Furaha moans, "you really do make it all worth it."  
>You stroke her fur as she encases you once more with her entire physique  
>Your head against her neck  
>Her legs intertwined with yours  
>Even her tail wants to get into the middle  
>"I think I can tough it out until spring," she says, "but..."  
>She takes your chin in her paw and tilts your head gaze into your eyes  
>Just as lively and spirited as the day you first saw her  
>"I hope you'll consider moving someplace a little warmer, at least for the winter."  
>Your mouth connects with her muzzle, and you share a deep, passionate kiss  
>You can practically feel the warmth of the African sun as you lie with your hyena lover


End file.
